Tribal Totem
This article is about the quest, article about item is Totem. Details |items= None, although at least 90 coins for boat trips to and from Ardougne OR a Ring of Charos(a) are recommended. }} Walkthrough *Talk to Kangai Mau in Brimhaven. Consider using the ship from Ardougne to Brimhaven (30 coins one way). See 1 in the map. From the docks in Brimhaven, walk south past the buildings and then east to the restaurant where Kangai Mau hangs out. Kangai wants help to recover a tribal totem that was stolen by Lord Handelmort. *Handelmort lives in the house west of the main square in Ardougne (see 2 on the map). Go to the house and find the door securely locked. Talk to Horacio and he will talk about the security around the house. *The only way into the house is by using a new teleporting invention from wizard Cromperty. Cromperty can be found in the house North-east of the Ardougne market (see 3). Ask wizard Cromperty for the teleport in order to find the location of this teleport block; Which happens to *still* be in the Ardougne RPDT depot (see 4 on map). It is in the tall crate. * Search the crate due east of where you teleport to and find an address label. The label is addressed to Lord Handelmort. Use the label on the crate labelled "Senior Patents Clerk, Chamber of Invention, The Wizards' Tower, Misthalin" to cause the teleport block to be delivered to Lord Handelmort's house. * Talk to a RPDT employee and ask when the crate will be delivered. They say they could do so now. * Go to real estate agent's home north west of the RPDT and the bank (see 5 on the map) and pick up the Guide book. It has some background on Ardougne including the middle name of Lord Handelmort. (Read it carefully.) Like many people, the Lord picks notoriously bad passwords. Now proceed to Wizard Cromperty. * Ask Cromperty to use his new teleport spell again. RPDT apparently can be relied upon when pestered about delivery, because you will now teleport inside Lord Hazelmort's house. * Inside the house, go through the west door and try to go through the next west door. There is a code lock on the door. The password is Lord Handelmort's middle name (read it in the guide book): K U R T. Enter the code using the left and right arrows. When the password is set, click enter to unlock the door. * Enter the door and investigate the stairs. If you don't, a trap will activate when using the stairs. The trapdoor leads to the Ardougne sewers. ** If you fall down the trap, talk to Cromperty again to be teleported back inside the house. * Climb up the stairs; You will avoid the trap if you "investigate" the stairs. Enter the room to the east. Open the chest and search it to find the Tribal Totem. * Go back to Brimhaven and return the Tribal Totem to Kangai Mau and complete the quest. Reward * 1 Quest Point. * 1775 Thieving experience * 5 Swordfish Music no music unlocked during this quest. Trivia *The name Lord Handelmort is probably a play on Lord Voldemort, the main antagonist in the Harry Potter series, who, like Lord Handelmort, enjoys collecting artifacts, usually by theft or methods worse. *This quest is one of the shortest in RuneScape, able to be completed from start to finish in less than 4 minutes. The shortest are Cook's Assistant and Doric's Quest, being almost instantly if players already have the needed items. *Lord Handelmort's middle name is KURT, however in Runescape Classic it was BRAD. Category:Quests